1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical current actuated accessory outlet and more particularly pertains to allowing an electrical auxiliary device such as a shop vacuum to be operated simultaneously and automatically in connection with an electrical tool such as a saw with an electrical current actuated accessory outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of current controlled switches is known in the prior art. More specifically, current controlled switches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a switchable source of electrical current are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,257 to Behr discloses an automatic power switching unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,435 to Endo et al. discloses an electric power control device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,225 to Jones discloses an electrical switch for actuating a plurality of circuits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,115 to Whidden et al. discloses an automatic and manual DC power switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,111 to Tobin et al. discloses a switch configuration with integral sensing and power supply apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electrical current actuated accessory outlet that has one mode of operation that allows an auxiliary electric device secured thereto to be operated as a slave to an electric tool secured thereto and further has another mode of operation that allows the auxiliary electric device secured thereto to be operated independently of the electric tool secured thereto.
In this respect, the electrical current actuated accessory outlet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an electrical auxiliary device such as a shop vacuum to be operated simultaneously and automatically in connection with an electrical tool such as a saw.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electrical current actuated accessory outlet which can be used for allowing an electrical auxiliary device such as a shop vacuum to be operated simultaneously and automatically in connection with an electrical tool such as a saw. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.